Hacerse a un lado
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: Riku lo sabe, sabe que la oscuridad estará por siempre en su corazón. Conoce mejor que nadie la posibilidad de no ser capaz de regresar la próxima vez que se entregue a ella. Lo sabe; piensa en ello, pero no teme.


_**N/a:**La verdad, no tengo idea de dónde salió esto, simplemente estaba ociosa frente a la pantalla y me llegó la inspiración. Lamentablemente aún no tengo control de mi cabeza así que no pueden culparme por poner esto. Pero bueno, va dedicado a mi querido Riku, por que fue el primero del juego a quien amé y siempre tendra un lugar especial en mi corazón... siempre y cuando conserve dicho corazón ¬¬_

_**Discleamer:** ni Riku ni Kingdom Hearts me pertenecen (rrrrrayos), son propiedad de Nomura Tetsuya-sama (bendito sea TT) y Square-Enix, si el juego fuera mío, sería yaoi!__ y Kairi no existiría, aunque no tengo nada en contra de ella, me agrada... en serio_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

No era algo que le costara tanto.

Riku jamás ha sido un estúpido, en realidad, era demasiado inteligente para alguien de su edad. Riku es astuto, es rápido, aunque esas cualidades no siempre representaron una ventaja.

Había veces en que sabía demasiado.

O no sabía lo suficiente.

Fue principalmente por eso que planteó la idea de la barca a sus amigos. Necesitaba salir de ahí, por que habían muchas más cosas pasando el océano, esperando por él.

Kairi era prueba de ello. Una noche ella llegó y ya.

Y nuevamente, su mente fue llenada de preguntas; deseosas, sedientas, hambrientas de respuestas. ¿De dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

Cosas que necesitaba saber. Cosas que Sora no comprendía. Cosas que nadie le diría, ni nadie le señalaría el camino. Solo podía ir y buscarlas por su cuenta.

Quizás Riku pensaba demasiado. No es que realmente le molestara ser así; esa curiosidad muchas veces tuvo sus ventajas, y las veces que no las tuvo ocurrieron cosas espantosas.

Pero le gustaba; estar siempre de la mano de la curiosidad. Por eso a veces se molestaba con Sora; el castaño era demasiado simplón y relajado con la vida. Lo daba todo por sentado, solo aceptaba y sonreía, nunca cuestionaba. Y en algún punto, esto le dio envidia.

Por que Sora podía sonreír ante las dudas sin preocuparse mucho, siempre dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo. Con coraje. Con estupidez. Con esa luz en sus ojos tan típica y tan suya y esa sonrisa en los labios y jamás alejando su mano y… siempre dispuesto a todo por sus amigos.

Riku no era así. Necesitaba pensarlo todo, le era inevitable. Y cuando vino la destrucción de las islas y la gran oscuridad, por primera vez no lo pensó. Rechazando la mano de Sora y tomando la de la oscuridad, no miró hacia atrás, aún cuando su amigo gritaba su nombre.

_¿Por qué __Sora? El elegido por la luz, el portador de la llave-espada. El amigo, el compañero infalible, confiando siempre a ciegas… el grandísimo idiota._

_¿Por qué __Kairi? Una de las siente princesas, una víctima más del destino, ella siempre en medio de ellos dos, ella con su sonrisa llena de luz y con la esperanza siempre pendiente de un hilo._

Entonces Riku hizo muchas cosas, cosas que antes no hubiera hecho, cosas egoístas, cosas terribles, cosas que a pesar de todo lo horroroso empezaban a sentirse bien. Cosas que no pensó mucho debido a que la oscuridad contaminaba su corazón. Pero Riku era fuerte. Riku pudo mantenerse firme, intentando mantener a salvo a Kairi. Firme aún cuando su conciencia le gritaba que despertara. Firme a pesar de que lo que hacía no estaba bien.

_¿Por qué Riku?_ _El peón de las sombras, el amigo dejado de lado, el traidor. El que pensaba demasiado como para darse cuenta de lo que otros sentían. El que le daba la espalda a todo._

Y luego, vino Ansem.

Riku sabía. Sabía que esa oscuridad lo tenía encadenado. Sabía lo que le estaba haciendo a sus amigos. Lo sabía. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba ver a Sora con nuevos amigos, por que él nunca sería capaz de algo similar. Odiaba recriminarle estupideces como el estado de Kairi, como si toda la desgracia de los mundos fuera culpa del castaño. Riku odiaba esa oscuridad, odiaba a Ansem. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

—_Cuida de Kairi_

Por alguna razón, fue liberado del control de Ansem. La puerta a Kingdom Hearts amenazaba con llenar todos y cada uno de los mundos de oscuridad.

Ah claro, Sora había vencido a Ansem, y ahora él y sus dos amigos intentaban cerrar la puerta. _Siempre Sora…_

Riku pensaba… quizás Sora era demasiado valiente al enfrentar toda esa posible destrucción con ese brillo en los ojos; o solo tal vez era demasiado estúpido como para pensar en ello. Fuese cual fuese la razón, la puerta fue cerrada.

¿Y él?

Ah, nuevamente en la oscuridad.

No fue conciente de eso mucho tiempo, y en ese periodo, no lo vio como algo tan malo. Quizás por que no estaba realmente despierto. Y nuevamente, todo lo que hizo fue pensar.

Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, lo que habían hecho Sora y los otros. Lo que había hecho él. Ahora libre de la oscuridad ajena, Riku finalmente sintió la culpa.

Luego vino el despertar.

"_Vuelve al sueño. Aquí entre la luz y la oscuridad"_

No es que fuese muy agradable despertar en un lugar extraño y lo primero que escuchas es a un desconocido al que ni siquiera le puedes ver la cara diciéndote cosas que no entiendes. Y menos si te hace enojar.

—_La__ punzante luz del despertar solo puede traer angustia a alguien en tu estado. Aléjate de la luz. Cierra los ojos._

— _¡Me tratas como si fuera alguna especia de monstruo de la oscuridad!_

Quizás no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Por que si lo pensaba con suficiente paciencia, solo un monstruo podría haber hecho lo que él hizo. Y la voz de Diz fue el equivalente a una elección. Ocultarse como el cobarde que no quería ser, o enfrentar la verdad como el valiente que se supone era.

— _¿Puedes afrontar la verdad? Aquí, arropado por la oscuridad, el sueño es seguro. El sueño es eterno._

—_Si bueno, de todos modos este no parece un buen lugar para echarse una siesta._

Las revelaciones que se dieron a lugar en el Castillo del Olvido no fueron fáciles de sortear. Con la oscuridad siempre amenazante, con la sombra de Ansem en su espalda y su propio miedo a volver a caer, Riku estuvo muy cerca de ser consumido. Por suerte para él, la brillante luz del Rey estuvo a su lado.

Ah si, el Rey Mickey. Valiente colega, pequeño y sabio de fuerte corazón, compañero sin igual. Quizás fue más de lo que Riku creyó. Su majestad siempre permaneció a su lado, aún sabiendo de su traición; no solo fue su conciencia dentro del castillo y fuera de este, sino que también representó el recuerdo de la esperanza.

Esperanza de volver a casa, de ver a sus amigos, de conseguir su perdón.

Riku luchó y gano. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que el holgazán de Sora despertara. Pero claro, solo un idiota como él deja que le revuelvan los recuerdos ¿no?

Pasó un año, pero el tiempo no alivianó su culpa. Y la oscuridad otra vez amenazaba su corazón. Entonces apareció Roxas. La otra parte del corazón de Sora.

Fue por él que tuvo que aceptar la oscuridad nuevamente. Dejando atrás su forma, obligado a cubrir sus ojos para controlar su propia oscuridad, eligiendo vivir en las sombras. Por que no había otra forma de hacer despertar a Sora, por que eso era lo que se merecía por traicionar a sus amigos. Por que no quedaba nada más para él.

Entonces Riku supo… lo pensó mucho y finalmente lo supo.

Tenía que hacerse a un lado.

Apartarse para que Sora despertara, darle el paso a él para que vuelva a casa, por que Kairi estaba esperando. Él debía ayudar desde las sombras, actuar desde ellas y quedarse para siempre allí. Estaba más que dispuesto para eso, pero luego…

— _¡Riku! ¡No te vayas!_

El grito de Kairi fue como pegamento en sus pies. Tenía el poder de la oscuridad, hubiese sido fácil abrir un portal y escapar de ellos una vez más, pero en su interior no quería, sabia que no. Y cuando Sora se rehusó a soltarle la mano y soltó esas lágrimas… bueno, hubiese sido un total desgraciado al irse nuevamente.

Entonces pensó que tal vez no fuese tan malo estar junto a ellos, solo un poco más. Solo hasta que sea la hora de volver a la oscuridad que había elegido.

— _¡Ey vamos, hombre__! ¿Por qué tratas de hacer tanto tú solo? Tienes amigos, ¡como nosotros!_

Amigos. Claro, esos que había traicionado. Pero… ya era hora de dejar de hacerse el tonto; anhelaba un perdón que ellos no le darían, por que simplemente no le culpaban de nada. Jamás recriminaron sus acciones, jamás, en ningún momento. Jamás. Pero no todas las dudas desaparecieron. Habían derrotado a Xemnas, pero el tema de volver a casa era otra cosa.

— _¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a darles la cara a todos?!_

A ese punto no debería de sorprenderle las estupideces que Sora era capaz de sacar de su bolsillo. Pero venían mas batallas. Y por un momento, creyó que no lo lograría.

Una vez más estaba ahí, entre la luz y la oscuridad. En ese diminuto mundo donde las olas barrían una arena oscura y la luz estaba demasiado lejos como para intentar alcanzarla. Pero en esta ocasión, no estaba solo.

Tal vez aún quedaban esperanzas para ellos, o al menos para Sora. Fue en eso que se abrió la puerta. Luz. La puerta a la luz.

— _¡Podemos ir juntos!_

Riku aún piensa en esa gran aventura, piensa una y otra vez todos sus errores, sus pocos aciertos y el desenlace de estos. Abre los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación y se siente más a gusto que nunca. Admite que nunca repudió la oscuridad del todo, era fácil sentirse cómodo en ella, era divertido. Poder pensar, jugar con las sensaciones de sus recuerdos. Tomar esas ideas, saborearlas, dejarlas correr entre sus dedos como si fuesen agua, aspirar todo de ellas y pensarlas una vez más.

Riku lo sabe, sabe que la oscuridad estará por siempre en su corazón, sabe también que nunca estará libre de su tentación y conoce mejor que nadie la posibilidad de no ser capaz de regresar la próxima vez que se entregue a ella.

Lo sabe; piensa en ello, pero no teme.

Por que tiene amigos, que siempre permanecerán a su lado mientras les sea posible. También sabe que su perdición esta más cerca que la de cualquier otro, ya sea Kairi o Sora. Por que él estará siempre de pie para defenderlos. Protegerlos a ambos sin importar el precio.

Aún perseguido por la culpa de su traición, Riku luchara hasta el último suspiro de ser necesario.

Riku no teme a hacerse a un lado por ellos dos.

Lo sabe. Lo acepta. No teme. Solo disfruta.

Por que si no lo hace ahora que finalmente están en casa y tiene el tiempo para hacerlo, nunca lo hará. Nadie puede saber cuanto puede durar la paz.

— ¡Vamos Riku! Haz estado media hora ahí sentadote, ¡mamá no va a esperarnos con la cena por siempre!

— ¡Date prisa Riku! ¡O Sora se comerá todo si nos retrasamos un minuto!

— ¡Oye!

Volteó y miró de soslayo. Quizás le daba muchas vueltas. _No hay prisa._

Riku sonrió de medio lado y bajó de un salto del árbol del mirador, caminando con calma hacia sus amigos, para luego ponerse a correr sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

— ¡El último en llegar regalará su postre!

— ¡No otra vez! –le grita Sora mientras corría tras él-

Era en momentos como estos que Riku sabía que pensar tanto puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Ya tendría tiempo más adelante para todo lo demás.

* * *

_**N/a:**La verdad siempre había querido hacer algo exclusivo de Riku, asi que aquí vengo con esto :3... me da la impresión de ser un personaje más oscuro de lo que aparenta, vio convencia de que hay mucho más en su mente, al interior de su alma, su corazón tiene mucho que decir_

_solo esperemos que haya un KH3 para ver si es cierto o Nomura lo deja de lado ¬¬_

_en fin gracias por leer! besos!!!_

_sería genial si dejan review_


End file.
